1. Technical Field
Aspects of the disclosure relate to a management device that causes each of a plurality of devices to update a plurality of programs.
2. Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0141025A1 discloses a PC for causing an image forming device to update plural pieces of firmware. According to the above document, a PC transmits plural pieces of firmware for update to the image forming device. After storing the plural pieces of firmware for update, the image forming device executes a reboot operation for enabling the plural pieces of firmware for update.